Fuzzy Lumpkins
Fuzzy Lumpkins is the tertiary antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls. He is a large hillbilly monster who lives in the forest. He hates it when people get on his property, resulting in his catchphrase, "GET OFFA MY PROPERTY!!!". ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' He appears in The Powerpuff Girls Movie (which is the beginning of the series), where he is seen robbing a grocery store mall by aiming his rifle at an Asian-American cashier to get money, which is odd because he doesn't plan his life on money or buy anything. He is also seen at jail where he is arrested with Mojo Jojo and the Gangreen Gang. It is not known if the girls fought him after Mojo's giant, big plan had been destroyed after the city was very-nearly destroyed. But he was arrested for robbing! It should be noted that he had looked more different than he did in the TV series, as his eyes were red-dashed while in the TV series they were normal. Description He is a large, husky, furry, pink, bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a bulbous green nose, red-pink eyes, two antennae on his head and big, blue overalls. He weighs 250 lbs. Lumpkins was born on the 9th of February, and goes by the nickname Overlord of Townsville. He is incredibly greedy and anti-social, as it's shown he hates having people come to "his property" and will shoot or attack anyone who tresspasses. The only true friend he has is an Alulu banjo named Joe. Sometimes, Fuzzy uses his backdoor trumpet to make music along with Joe. Its really fun for the people around them, if and when there are any. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville which is within the Tjilani locale. He is also very prone to rude and destructive fits of rage, sometimes gaining enough physical strength to overpower (and even intimidate) the girls. He is able to turn a bright red colour when completly enraged that only stops if he gets his property back. In Meet the Beat-Alls, he teamed up with HIM, Mojo Jojo, and Princess Morbucks as they together formed the group called "The Beat-Alls". In Makes Zen to Me, he is brutally beaten by Buttercup, leaving him wounded and totally disabled. He has a seemingly large amount of family members and friends that look similar to him, most of them appear in Impeach Fuzz, Shotgun Wedding, and Roughing it Up. Appearances in special episodes "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey" In this rock musical episode, Fuzzy is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville (like other villains). When the Powerpuff Girls arrive, he and the other villains succeed in defeating them. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, including himself, but later, when Fuzzy and the other villains revives, the Gnome loses power. It is also seen along with all the villains singing Why Can't We All Get Along?, giving to understand that it can also have redeeming features, including in his villainy. ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' First appeared in episode 6. It is unknown who or what he was before being hit by the black light. Fuzzy looks almost exactly the same as his original counterpart: a large pink creature in overalls (except his nose and antenna-balls switched colors). This rendition of Fuzzy is as rude and destructive as the original, but is nice enough to help an old man or sign an autograph for a fan who likes his banjo playing. That is, before going on a rampage. Fuzzy also has an obsession with 'his property'. He considers anything he touches to belong to him and will leave a pawprint on it as proof. He is very strong and capable of standing up to the girls until they gained more experience in later episodes. At one point he was even able to catch Buttercup's hammer bare-handed. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Outright Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Outcast Category:Jerks Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Comedic Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brutes Category:Gunmen Category:Pawns Category:Fearmongers Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anarchist Category:Vandals Category:Bullies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Living Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dimwits Category:Bears Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hotheads Category:Redeemed Villains